


The Full Spa Treatment

by supercrunch



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, why doesn't anyone ever mention Rin's teeth???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercrunch/pseuds/supercrunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This probably isn't the type of facial Gou had mentioned being a fan of. At least, Rin desperately hopes not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Full Spa Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the prompt on the kink meme: "First time getting a facial! I don't care who gets it or if they both do but I really want reactions from the both of them!"

He feels a tongue swirling experimentally around the head of his cock and groans. Rin isn’t giving him enough (probably doesn’t quite know how to give him enough), but _hell_ if Sousuke doesn’t love it anyway. He wishes the hand cupping his balls would grip a little tighter, but he won’t say anything just yet. Call him masochistic, but he likes not getting what he wants till he’s growling and clenching his hands into fists. Rin’s hair is deceptively coarse, despite how smooth it looks, and Sousuke is pleased to find that his best friend-boyfriend-thing doesn’t particularly mind having it tugged. Guiding Rin’s head ever so slightly lower, Sousuke chances a look down and lets out something between a grunt and a sigh. Rin isn’t paying him any attention, instead concentrating on the task at hand (heh, _in hand_ , rather), and if he angles his head just so, Sou can see his dick poking against the side of Rin's cheek.  
  
But Jesus Christ, those _teeth_.  
  
Rin pauses, eyebrows furrowing when Sousuke starts softening in his mouth. Pulling back with an elegant cough, he stares. “What, you done already?”  
  
Sou refuses to meet his eye. “Sorry. I just sort of imagined you chomping down and- well.”  
  
Really, Rin’s irritation is almost tangible.   
  
“Sousuke Motherfucking Yamazaki,” he says, voice flat as a damned sea pancake ( _sting ray_ , a voice in his head that sounds like Nitori helpfully supplies). “You know what I’ve been doing in Australia? Well, I’ve been swimming, mostly, but you know what I’ve been doing aside from swimming? I’ve been getting around. So I _know how to use my goddamned mouth.”_  
  
“Fuck that. You’d never even been beyond second base with a guy before we started this dating thing,” Sousuke retorts.   
  
Rin splutters. “Well, I’ve had my tongue in my mouth all this time and I haven’t lost it yet, so my point still stands. Stop being such a fucking pussy and trust me, I’m not going to bite your dick unless you really piss me off, and even then I probably wouldn’t bite it off _entirely_.”  
  
“I don’t find that reassuring at all,” Sousuke says, but leans back against the pillow all the same. “Still, that aside, it’s a little difficult to keep it up with you making a face like you’re dissecting something in the bio lab.”   
  
“So don’t look.”  
  
“But I wanna see.”  
  
If there were an award for making Rin roll his eyes, Sousuke would probably come in second just behind Momo. “Then don’t complain about me not being pretty enough for you, just shut up and accept my blowjob.”   
  
“Yessir. Sorry sir.”  
  
“Dumbass.” With a little shimmy, Rin is back on his stomach and between Sousuke’s legs. Hooking Sou’s knees over Rin’s own shoulders, he noses around the juncture between his thighs and his torso, just where the lines on his hips end. “Relax,” he says, voice less _annoyed-swim-team-captain_ and more _dripping-molasses_.   
  
So he does. Settling his hand back into his boyfriend’s hair, because Rin’s sappiness is rubbing off on him and making him want to pet the bastard’s head, he takes a deep breath and watches. He’s still mostly soft, but that problem is easily solved when the kisses along his groin are replaced with a mouth taking him in whole. The warm wetness feels pretty damned good, and it only takes a second for Sousuke to get hard again, giving Rin more than a mouthful and making him pull away with a soft wet _pop_. The completely unsexy (but maybe sort of cute) look of intense concentration is gone, at the very least, so that’s a blessing. Instead, Rin graces him with a reassuring smile that Sousuke can’t help but return.   
  
And then the smile widens and Rin’s eyes narrow, and _oh_. He isn’t any less afraid of those teeth, but _fuck_ do they look inviting all of a sudden.  
  
His breath hitches when Rin nibbles ever so gently on the underside of his cock, immediately soothing the area with a kiss and then repeating the motion all the way down to his sack. His stomach still flips a little at the thought that he could get seriously injured, but this time the idea is exhilarating rather than terrifying. Rin has the power to effectively castrate him, and here he is looking Sousuke straight in the eye while he pleasures him, all docile and lazy like an unholy big cat. It's probably really stupid, and he'd be better off finding a less dangerous partner, but it's still dead sexy. Besides, contrary to what he says, Sousuke actually likes Rin far too much to run off with some other dude.  
  
He isn’t really coherent at that point beyond _oh god yes_ and _I can’t believe I waited so long for this_ , but he eventually registers that somewhere in the back of his head is a lone thought pointing out how even after all these years, Rin still does funny fluttery things to his heart.  
  
And then he promptly squashes that thought with the heel of his left foot, because _haha, nope. You are not going to get misty eyed looking at your best friend giving you head. I don’t care how much you like him. Digest those butterflies._  
  
Rin probably hasn’t noticed him getting all weird, because he’s starting to twitch with need anyway. Sou’s close. His balls are tight against his pelvis and warmth is starting to pool at the base of his stomach. Hoping Rin won’t take it badly, he places one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his jaw, and slowly lifts his hips.  
  
Thankfully, Rin doesn’t seem to mind, so Sousuke is free to tighten his grip and forcefully bob Rin’s head up and down, fucking his mouth just hard enough to make them both shudder. He has the sudden urge to return the favour the moment he’s done, and the thought of having crybaby, ass-virginal Rin bucking into his mouth and shuddering against the headboard makes Sousuke tilt his head back and groan. If they’re both up for it, he can end the night with Rin pressed up against a flat surface of his choice, gripping onto Sousuke and raking his nails down his back and arching as he comes, preferably all while screaming Sousuke’s name. The next day he’ll wear Rin’s bite marks as a trophy along with his swim gear.  
  
It’s a good thought. It’s a good thought and he decides to hold onto it, because it’s a thought that makes him come hard and thick before Rin has time to pull away completely. Bitter white splatters across Rin’s face. The sight is comical and also very hot, so Sousuke lets his weird half-smile stay where it is.   
  
“Sorry. Didn’t see that coming.”  
  
“I did,” Rin says stiffly. “You got it in my eye.”  
  
Sousuke laughs because he’s a little bit of an asshole, but Rin notes with pride that’s he’s being very calm about having a face full of come. He’s also being very calm about the fact that they are in a fucking _shared dormitory_ , and it’s really not like Rin can just casually walk to the bathroom with his roommate’s jizz decorating his face. So he does the next best thing, and decides that the shirt Sousuke is wearing would be better used as a face towel.  
  
Sousuke’s chuckles turn into an indignant squawk, because at first he thinks Rin is just being cute by face planting into his stomach but very quickly realizes that he’s wiping his own spunk on him (poetic justice, really). He shoves the smug bastard away and tugs off his shirt in disgust, and Rin still manages to look superior with his hair ruffled and his eye half-shut and rapidly reddening.   
  
Like a damned cat, honestly.   
  
“I’m going to have to dump you one of these days,” Sousuke complains good-naturedly. “You just ruined my shirt.”  
  
“And you just ruined my eyesight, so I goes we’re even,” his paramour says primly. “Besides, you’re not getting rid of me. You and I both know I’m the hottest thing this side of the equator.”  
  
“That’s what I thought, up until three days ago when you pretended to order a pizza on my dick.”  
  
“Penis Telephone was funny,” Rin sniffs disdainfully, allowing himself to be manhandled onto his boyfriend’s broad chest. Sousuke leans forward to lick a forgotten speck of his own semen from the corner of Rin’s mouth, appreciating the look of surprise and interest he gets in return. He finally realizes the other boy is still fully dressed and hasn’t gotten off yet, so he reaches down experimentally and palms the front of his sweatpants.   
  
“Want some help?”   
  
“That cumshot to the face sort of killed my boner,” Rin says, and Sousuke at least has the grace to look sheepish. He can’t really bring himself to be sorry, though, what with Rin melting all over him and obviously on the verge of falling asleep. “I think you got it in my hair, too. I expect you to help me wash it out.”  
  
“With pleasure,” Sousuke replies, too lazy to get up to turn off the lights. Rin will probably wake up in the middle of the night and bother him into doing it anyway, but for now they both curl up in the too-narrow bottom bunk and let sleep stuff their heads with cotton.  
  
Tomorrow, Rin thinks, he’s aiming for the inside of Sousuke’s nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I mean thinking of Rin's scary-ass shark teeth being anywhere near my genetalia sort of freaks me out.
> 
> ...but the idea might also be a little hot. maybe. sort of. 
> 
> Feel free to yell at me in the comment section ayyy


End file.
